


King’s Way

by Arakasi



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakasi/pseuds/Arakasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après les événements de Neverwhere et à la prière de Porte et de Richard, Carabas raconte une de ses aventures. Cross-over avec les Chevaliers de la table ronde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King’s Way

**Author's Note:**

> Pour info, histoire de trouver de l’inspiration au moment de débuter cette histoire, j’avais fouiné dans la liste de stations de métro londoniennes (si si !) en espérant qu’un nom attirerait mon attention. Spoiler jusqu’à la fin du bouquin. Oh et c’est un cross-over avec les Chevaliers de la table ronde, ne me demandez pas pourquoi.

« Racontez-nous une histoire, Old Bailey. »  
   
Ils étaient assis tous trois, Porte, Richard et l’ermite, sur le toit qui servait de demeure à Old Bailey. Londres s’étendait à leurs pieds, amas d’immeubles gris et uniformes, à peine égayé par les premiers rayons du soleil. Un vent léger soufflait, faisant voleter ça et là des bouts de papier crasseux et des miettes de pain rassis, reliquats du dernier repas du vieil homme.  
   
Et Richard était heureux.  
   
Indubitablement, ridiculement heureux.  
   
L’air sentait l’humidité croupie et la nourriture rance, mais Porte était à ses côtés. Le sol bétonné et irrégulier lui meurtrissait les fesses, mais Porte s’appuyait contre son épaule. Carabas, qui battait distraitement l’air de sa canne à quelques pas d’eux, haussait un sourcil railleur dans leur direction et Old Bailey ricanait sous cape en leur lançant des regards lubriques, mais Porte souriait. Porte passait son bras autour de sa taille avec une familiarité aussi charmante que déstabilisante. Porte riait. Et tournant ses déconcertants yeux vairons vers le vieil homme :  
   
« Racontez-nous une histoire, Old Bailey. Un secret. Un sage ermite comme vous l’êtes doit en connaître quelques-uns, n’est-ce-pas ? »  
   
Old Bailey se rengorgea.  
   
Carabas laissa échapper un petit reniflement moqueur et manqua faucher la tête d’un volatile qui s’était imprudemment approché de ses bottes. Il ne daigna pas pour autant se joindre à leur petit groupe et continua à arpenter à grands pas désinvoltes le sol couvert d’excréments. Old Bailey le foudroya du regard.  
   
« La paix, gredin ! » aboya-t-il et, un ton plus bas : « Il y en a vraiment que la gratitude n’étouffe pas… Des histoires, ma dame ? Mais le vieux Old Bailey en connait par dizaines ! Par centaines !  
  
\- Par milliers ! ricana le marquis.  
  
\- Tenez ! Savez-vous pourquoi la tête de l’amiral Nelson est toute blanche à midi ?  
  
\- Qui diable l’ignore encore ? persifla Carabas. Les pigeons londoniens ont toujours eu la digestion difficile…  
  
\- Pourquoi le tonnerre gronde-t-il au dessus de la cathédrale de Saint-Paul les nuits de pleine lune?  
  
\- Parce qu’un vieil imbécile désœuvré et armé d’une pétoire hors-d’âge aime à y monter pour effrayer les passants.  
  
\- Pourquoi… ?  
  
\- Parce que… »  
   
Old Bailey fit volte-face, le visage écarlate.  
   
« Silence, espèce de foutu escroc ! rugit-il. Parle si tu sais tant de choses ! »  
   
Carabas ne se troubla pas pour autant. Il exhiba ses dents blanches et régulières en un large sourire et eut un nouveau reniflement dédaigneux.  
   
« Je m’en garderai bien. Je sais tenir ma langue, moi. Et il n’y a que les sots de ton espèce pour brailler à tous vents sans rien demander en retour. »  
   
Les joues de l’ermite s’empourprèrent encore davantage. Un grognement sourd enfla sa large poitrine, tandis qu’il esquissait un geste menaçant vers le tromblon posé en travers de ses genoux. La discussion aurait sans doute dégénéré sans l’intervention de Porte. Elle resserra brièvement sans étreinte autour des hanches d’un Richard paralysé par l’émotion et adressa son plus charmant sourire au marquis. Elle riait.  
   
« Marchandez-vous même les histoires, Carabas ?  
   
 _\- Surtout_ les histoires, dame Porte.  
   
\- Et les secrets ?  
   
\- Ma dame souhaiterait-elle apprendre un secret ? demanda Carabas avec empressement.  
   
\- Quel prix en demandez-vous ? »  
   
Un lueur rusée s’alluma dans le regard vif du marquis. Il leva un instant les yeux au ciel en se frottant le menton d’un air songeur. Les mains serrées autour de la crosse de son tromblon, Old Bailey fulminait et marmonnait tout seul. Richard, quant à lui, oscillait entre le ravissement et l’embarras. Au bout de quelques secondes, Carabas reporta son attention sur ses compagnons. Il souriait, visiblement satisfait de lui-même.  
   
« Ce n’est pas une mince affaire que les secrets, ma dame… murmura-t-il. Pour un donné, je vous en demanderai un autre d’une valeur équivalente. Et vous me laisserez seul juge de cette valeur, car nous savons bien, vous et moi, qu’il n’y a rien de plus difficile à évaluer que le prix d’un secret. »  
   
Porte n’hésita pas une seconde.  
   
« Marché conclu. »  
   
Le sourire de Carabas s’élargit encore davantage. Après un dernier coup de canne négligeant aux pigeons qui se dandinaient autour de lui, il consentit enfin à s’asseoir et débuta son récit.  
   
   
…  
   
   
   
C’est une vieille histoire.   
   
Elle s’est déroulée il y a plusieurs années déjà, bien avant que je ne ramène votre chiot du Londres-d’en-haut et notre descente à tous trois dans les ténèbres de l’antre de la Bête. A l’époque, mes affaires n’étaient pas très reluisantes. Suite à un malheureux malentendu avec le comte de  _Earl’s Count_  – le vieux fou m’en veut encore, allez savoir pourquoi ! – j’avais du m’exiler de mes territoires de prédilection et j’en étais réduit à errer dans les vastes artères de la ville à la recherche d’une tâche bien rémunérée.  
   
Je n’attendis pas longtemps, tant il est vrai qu’aux hommes d’esprits, la chance toujours sourit.   
   
Un soir où je trainais mes bottes dans le labyrinthique réseau d’égouts qui cerne  _Blackhorse Road_ , une voix m’interpella dans l’obscurité. On avait besoin des services d’un homme habile et assez large d’esprit pour ne pas s’encombrer de ces petits scrupules qui paralysent le plupart des imbéciles. Si je souhaitais me rendre maître d’une «  _somme considérable »_ en échange d’un «  _négligeable service »_ , j’étais prié de me rendre dans trois jours sous la fontaine de  _Queen’s Park_ pour y recevoir de plus amples informations. L’affaire semblait alléchante et sans grand danger : je me laissais tenter et trois jours plus tard, je me rendais à  _Queen’s Park_.   
   
Quand j’arrivais sur les lieux, deux hommes s’y trouvaient déjà et dardaient à droite et à gauche des regards soupçonneux. Le premier était petit, mal rasé et portait un veston crasseux et rongé par les mites. Au dessous du bord déchiqueté de son chapeau, brillait une paire d’yeux vifs et jaunâtres, curieusement semblables à ceux des rats qui pullulent dans nos souterrains. Son compagnon le dominait de deux bonnes têtes et arborait une musculature digne d’un mastodonte, ainsi que l’air d’imbécillité profonde qui accompagne généralement ce type de physique. Ils étaient tous deux d’une saleté repoussante.  
   
Ce fut ma toute première rencontre avec l’honorable association Croup & Vandemar.   
   
Nous ne sympathisâmes pas.   
   
Je n’avais à l’époque aucun grief particulier contre messieurs Croup et Vandemar – Entendez par là qu’ils ne m’avaient pas encore torturé et tué – mais certaines sympathies et antipathies naissent dès la première seconde : messieurs Croup et Vandemar me déplurent et ils ne m’apprécièrent pas. Toutefois, il s’avéra rapidement que nous étions venus en ce lieu pour la même raison : des _« gentilhommes de fortune »_  réunis par les  _« hasards du sort »_  comme se plut à le dire monsieur Croup.   
   
Ni à cet instant, ni à aucun moment de cette curieuse aventure, notre employeur ne daigna se montrer devant nous. Et ce fut sous le couvert d’une daie de soie qu’il – ou elle – s’adressa à nous ce soir-là. Sa voix était neutre, parfaitement dépourvue d’intonation, et aurait aussi bien pu appartenir à un vénérable vieillard qu’à une très jeune fille.   
   
On souhaitait rester discret. On était à la recherche d’un certain objet. Un objet précieux. Infiniment précieux. Infiniment convoité. L’objet serait peut-être sous bonne garde mais on saurait se montrer généreux.  
   
Très généreux…   
   
« Et où trouverons-nous un si merveilleux artéfact ? s’enquit monsieur Croup de son ton le plus mielleux.   
   
\- À  _King’s Way_.  
  
\- À  _King’s Way_? s’étonna le tueur. Vous devez faire erreur. Mon estimé collègue et moi avons déjà eu l’occasion d’exercer nos talents près de  _King’s Way_  et nous pouvons vous assurer…  
  
\- À  _King’s Way_ , répéta stoïquement la voix. Monsieur le marquis se chargera des négociations si elles s’avèrent nécessaires. Et si celles-ci venaient à échouer… »  
   
On n’ajouta rien de plus, mais monsieur Croup n’avait nul besoin d’explications supplémentaires. Il hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire sinistre.  
   
La voix se tut, mais au bout de quelques secondes, un bras blanc et svelte écarta les draperies et déposa sur le sol une petite bourse de cuir. Un instant, je crut apercevoir un pâle profil de femme et l’ombre d’une noire chevelure. Un instant seulement. Puis le voile retomba. Des pas furtifs s’éloignèrent dans l’obscurité. À peine leur écho s’était-il éteint, que Croup desserrait déjà les liens de la bourse et laissait échapper un long sifflement à la vue de son contenu : trois rubis de belle taille, aussi gros que des œufs de caille. Je ne put retenir moi-même un cri d’admiration. Monsieur Vandemar resta de marbre, considérant ce splendide butin sans plus d’émotion qu’il n’en aurait accordé à des bouts de charbon.  
   
« Charmante affaire, n’est-ce-pas? me demanda Croup.  
   
\- Charmante, en effet. Charmante… répondis-je. Mais je crains qu’elle ne nous amène plaies et bosses.  
   
\- Mais je l’espère bien, mon cher marquis !  _Je l’espère bien !_  »  
   
Et il me sourit à nouveau, dévoilant ses petites dents pointues et irrégulières.  
   
Deux heures plus tard, nous étions en route pour  _King’s Way_.   
   
Je vous épargnerai les détails de notre voyage, non qu’il fût particulièrement monotone ou dépourvu d’intérêt mais je vous ai promis un secret et – foi de marquis ! – je tiendrai parole. En bons professionnels que nous étions, nous priment le plus court chemin, à travers les étendues ténébreuses et marécageuses de _Blackwall_. Nous traversâmes les bois sombres de  _Holland Park_. Longeâmes les eaux glacées de  _London Bridge_. Nous affrontâmes les bergers de  _Sheperd’s Bush_ et leurs diaboliques  _« moutons »_  – N’essayez pas de vous cacher, Mayhew ! Je vous ai vu sourire, niais que vous êtes ! – et sans les indéniables capacités de survie de mes nouveaux compagnons, j’avoue que nous nous serions trouvés bien des fois en vilaine posture.  
   
Nous arrivâmes à destination au terme de notre quatrième jour de voyage.   
   
Il était plus que temps.   
   
L’humeur de notre petite équipe, puisqu’il faut bien se résigner à l’appeler ainsi, s’était beaucoup dégradée. Malgré les appréciables talents dont jouissaient mes associés dans des domaines aussi divers que l’éviscération, la torture, l’émasculation ou la décapitation, leur compagnie commençait à me peser. Comme vous le savez, dame Porte, je suis un homme de goût et j’apprécie le contact de la civilisation et de l’éducation. Or, dans tout Londres-d’en-bas, je doute que l’on puisse rencontrer homme moins civilisé que monsieur Croup ou moins éduqué que monsieur Vandemar. En outre, ils étaient tous deux forts sales et sentaient mauvais. Monsieur Vandemar avait négligé de se laver après notre brève rencontre avec les bergers de  _Sheperd’s Bush_  où il avait fait preuve d’un éclaboussant enthousiasme et dégageait une puanteur de pourriture écœurante. Monsieur Croup sentait la sueur rance, le talc et le sang séché, des parfums qui lui étaient hélas parfaitement naturels.   
   
Quant à moi, mes associés m’avaient pris en grippe pour une raison quelconque. Cette hostilité ne m’aurait pas dérangé si elle ne s’était traduite par d’amoureuses œillades de Croup en direction de son attirail et par des regards un peu trop appuyés de Vandemar vers le monstrueux hachoir qui lui servait de poignard.   
   
Ils n’auraient pas levé la main sur moi, bien entendu. J’en suis presque certain. De notre bonne entente dépendait le succès de la mission et une considérable récompense, des enjeux que mes douteux coéquipiers n’auraient probablement pas risqués pour le plaisir de m’écorcher vivant. Ceci dit, j’avoue aujourd’hui que j’attendais notre arrivée à destination avec une certaine impatience et – Pourquoi pas ? – un peu de curiosité. Je n’avais jamais mis les pieds à  _King’s Way_ , pas plus que dans cette partie du Londres-d’en-bas réputée inhospitalière et peu peuplée.   
   
Notre monde est dangereux.   
   
Il renferme bien des mystères et de nombreuses atrocités. J’ai déjà évoqué les «  _moutons »_  de _Sheperd’s Bush_  et vous avez entrevu les ténèbres de  _Knigtsbridge_. Notre monde regorge d’ombres. Certaines sont indifférentes, mais la plupart sont malveillantes. Ce serait pourtant lui faire injure que de le réduire à un vaste puit nauséabond peuplé de ténèbres et de murs suintants. Ici comme partout ailleurs, existent encore des lieux magnifiques, uniques, aussi ténus et fragiles qu’un fil d’or échappé d’une tapisserie ravagée. Hélas, il est bien fini le temps des merveilles où héros et dragons frôlaient de leurs pieds des sols pavés d’argent ! Nos rois marchent dans la boue et nos comtes tiennent leur cour dans des wagons puants. Bien rares et d’autant plus précieux sont ces lieux mystérieux où survivent encore quelques étincelles de la magie d’antan.   
   
 _King’s Way_  en est un.   
   
Sous un ciel d’un bleu pur et sans nuage, s’étendait un paysage riche et verdoyant. Aussi loin que put porter le regard, le monde n’était que fougères, lumineuse verdure et eau chantante. Des oiseaux sifflaient – mais du diable si j’aperçus l’ombre d’une plume ! – Des insectes bourdonnaient. L’air sentait l’herbe fraiche, le thym et cette senteur unique, indéfinissable que laisse la rosée en s’évaporant sous les premiers rayons du soleil… Du soleil, vous dis-je ! Du soleil vingt pieds sous terre ! Sous la crasse de Londres, sous les roues grondantes de vos voitures, sous des tonnes et des tonnes de béton… Du soleil !  
   
Vous riez, Richard Mayhew ? Vous êtes un idiot. Votre séjour parmi nous aurait pourtant du élargir votre esprit naturellement obtus, mais – Baste ! – un sot restera toujours un sot et je n’ai guère de patience pour les causes désespérées.   
   
Mes coéquipiers eux-mêmes semblèrent un instant touchés par cette merveilleuse vision. Monsieur Croup balayait les environs de son regard jaune et avide.  
   
« Adorable… Adorable… murmurait-il. Tant de douceur ! Tant de délicatesse ! On en a le cœur tout émoustillé. Cela ne vous rappelle-t-il pas de doux souvenirs, monsieur Vandemar ? »  
   
Monsieur Vandemar fronça ses épais sourcils.   
   
« V’voulez parler des b’nnes sœurs en Irlande ?   
   
\- Précisément.   
  
\- M’rappelle elles hurlaient fort, les gueuses. Surtout quand on a commencé à leur couper les tétons, qu’on les a foutus dans l’braséro et qu’on a…   
  
\- Tut tut tut ! Vous vous attendrissez, mon cher collègue… l’interrompit Croup. Et tournant vers moi ses petits yeux vifs de rongeur : Vous excuserez monsieur Vandemar, mon cher marquis : c’est un sentimental. Ces lieux vous agréent-ils ? »  
   
J’affirmais que je trouvais l’endroit charmant et pardonnais de tout cœur la trop grande émotivité de monsieur Vandemar. Ne tenant nullement à l’entendre s’attendrir davantage, je rappelais avec tact à mes compagnons l’objectif de notre mission. Quels que furent par ailleurs les vices de monsieur Croup, c’était un homme fort raisonnable et il tomba d’accord avec moi qu’il n’y avait pas de temps à perdre. Devant nous serpentait une petite route dallée de pierres blanches et ombragée par de beaux peupliers au feuillage sombre et branches pendantes. Nous nous y engageâmes. Monsieur Vandemar, muet et maussade comme un enfant grondé, nous emboita le pas.   
   
Notre route fut de courte durée. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous nous immobilisâmes près d’un petit torrent, juste assez large et assez rapide pour dissuader un homme prudent de traverser à gué. Au milieu du torrent, se dressait un pont de pierres taillées.   
   
Et sur ce pont, un guerrier attendait.   
   
Il était accoudé sur le bord de la margelle, l’œil vague et la nuque baissée, et semblait plongé dans une profonde méditation. A peine avions-nous émergé de l’ombre des arbres qu’il releva la tête, comme averti par quelque sens surnaturel, et nous salua courtoisement. Comme il ne faisait pas mine de venir à notre rencontre, j’eus tout loisir de le dévisager – C’était, croyez-moi, un bien curieux spectacle !   
   
L’homme était de haute taille, si haute qu’elle égalait presque celle de monsieur Vandemar, ce qui n’était pas peu dire. Avec cela les épaules larges et musclées, les jambes fermes et bien campées : un gaillard de fort belle carrure en somme ! Il n’était pourtant pas de première jeunesse et d’aussi loin que nous l’aperçûmes, je pus distinguer les poils gris qui éclaircissaient ses tempes et striaient sa barbe. Son armure n’avait pas le luisant des cuirasses de pacotille que vous avez pu admirer au Marché flottant, mais elle avait visiblement servi. Le plastron en était bosselé. Les jambières étaient usées. La cotte de mailles partait en lambeaux et était souillée de tâches sombres que la main la plus obstinée n’avait pu faire disparaître. Sur sa tête brune et intelligente reposait un mince cercle d’acier qui lui serrait les tempes à la manière des couronnes de l’ancien temps.  
   
Le tout formait un accoutrement assez étrange, mais pas plus que ceux dont s’affublent la plupart de nos mercenaires. Et, en vérité, ce ne furent ni sa prestance, ni sa cuirasse, ni même la couronne qu’il portait à son front qui attirèrent mon attention et la retinrent, mais l’épée que l’homme tenait entre ses mains.   
   
L’épée… L’épée était remarquable.  
   
Non qu’elle fut plus ornée ou en plus brillant état que l’armure de son propriétaire. Le pommeau en était de simple cuir usé et râpé par les ans et les lanières de sa poignée s’enroulaient comme de minuscules serpenteaux autour de la poigne du chevalier. Mais la lame luisait comme les eaux d’un lac sous un rayon de lune. Aussi large et menaçante qu’un hachoir de boucher, elle semblait capter chaque rayon du soleil et le renvoyer en milles éclats de lumière. Dans l’acier lustrée, juste au dessous de la garde, on avait gravé des mots en caractères païens mais l’usure et le temps étaient passés par là et – l’aurais-je désiré – que j’aurais été bien en peine de les déchiffrer.  
   
A peine avions-nous dépassé le premier pilier du pont que le guerrier nous interpella. Sa voix était belle, sonore et de celles qui font vibrer les hommes sur les champs de bataille :  
   
« Qui va là et que désirez-vous ? »  
   
Je le saluais à mon tour et me portant à l’avant de notre petit groupe, lui répondais avec la courtoisie la plus onctueuse :  
   
« Nous venons en paix, noble sire, et vous présentons nos plus humbles excuses si nous vous avons interrompu dans vos activités. Mes honorables associés et moi sommes en quête d’un certain objet – Oh une bagatelle ! Une babiole ! – pour le compte d’une gente dame. Si vous pouviez avoir l’amabilité… »  
   
Le rire du chevalier m’interrompit.  
   
« Une  _bagatelle_? Une  _babiole_ , vraiment ? demanda-t-il et de rire à nouveau plus bruyamment encore, de rire à gorge à déployée comme si il y avait là un motif irrépressible d’hilarité. Dieu, ne se lassera-t-elle donc jamais ?   
  
\- Je vous assure que nous somme près à vous proposer les mesures compensatoires les plus…  
  
\- N’usez pas vainement de votre salive. Messieurs, il est des trésors que nul butin, serait-ce celui d’un roi, ne pourrait acheter. En outre… »  
   
Il nous toisa de ses yeux gris brillant d’un dédain souriant et acheva :  
   
« Ce qui appartient à  _King’s Way_  doit rester  _à King’s Way._  »  
   
C’était là une fin de non recevoir des plus définitives. Je haussais les épaules et m’écartais afin de laisser le champ libre à mes compagnons de fortune. A vrai dire, si l’affaire s’était terminée sans plaies ni bosses, je soupçonne que mes belliqueux associés en auraient été forts déçus. Monsieur Croup sourit à monsieur Vandemar. Monsieur Vandemar lança un regard bovin à monsieur Croup. Croup esquissa une petite courbette. Vandemar resta de marbre. Croup sourit à nouveau et s’inclina encore plus bas.  
   
Je commençais à m’ennuyer mortellement, quand monsieur Vandemar mit fin à cet interminable échange de politesse en empoignant son couperet. Il baissa son énorme cou de taureau, plissa ses petits yeux de brute et chargea. Son acolyte attendit gracieusement quelques secondes puis bondit à sa suite avec un couinement aigu de rongeur surexcité.  
   
Force m’est de reconnaître que Croup et Vandemar se livrèrent ce jour-là à la plus éclatante démonstration de compétence homicide qu’il m’ait jamais été donnée de contempler.  
   
Mais leur adversaire était de taille !  
   
Immobile au milieu du pont, on l’aurait cru fait de roc. Ni les assauts vicieux de Croup, ni les charges furieuses de Vandemar ne le firent reculer d’un pouce. Et l’épée… Dieu, l’épée ! Elle tranchait et fauchait ! Dansait et frappait !  La lame en était démesurée, mais son propriétaire la maniait comme il l’aurait fait d’un simple fleuret. C’était en vérité merveille à voir ! Et si j’en avais eu l’opportunité, je me serais volontiers assis dans l’herbe fraiche pour jouir à mon aise du spectacle – sans compter le plaisir inappréciable de voir la respectable association Croup & Vandemar se faire étriller. Mais il y avait un butin non négligeable à la clé et ma réputation dépendait, tout comme celle de mes compagnons, du succès de cette entreprise.  
   
C’est alors que je la vis.  
   
Sur la rive opposée, posée à même le sol à quelques pas à peine du pont, là où la verdure éclatante laissait place à l’ombre des bois, comme oubliée par quelque voyageur trop distrait. Une coupe d’argent aux dorures ternies par l’usure. Des joyaux en avaient naguère orné la poignée mais une main maligne les en avait délogés, probablement à l’aide d’une lame de couteau. Il ne payait pas mine, cet inestimable trésor… Mais au moment où je le fixais du regard, un rayon de soleil filtra parmi les feuilles et – hasard ou curieux jeu du destin ? – frappa le rebord incurvé de la coupe. Celle-ci se mit soudain à briller d’un éclat blanc, si clair et lumineux qu’il attira même le regard de Croup et Vandemar pourtant très absorbés par leur tâche.  
   
Je décidais de prendre la situation en main.  
   
Je ne suis pas un lâche - ma dame peut en témoigner ! – mais j’avoue sans peine une certaine répugnance face aux démonstrations de violence. À la castagne, je préfère les tours de passe-passe. À la lutte, les marchandages. Mais – baste ! – il faut parfois savoir mettre la main à la pâte ou éventuellement la main au hachoir, si ma dame me permet cette métaphore un peu osée, mais tout à fait appropriée aux circonstances.  
   
Je m’approchais donc nonchalamment du pont où la lutte continuait, plus acharnée que jamais. Puis, quand je n’eus plus que trois pas à franchir pour rejoindre le pugilat, bondit en avant. J’esquivai l’énorme masse de monsieur Vandemar. Virevoltai. Saisis à pleine main la veste de Croup et le propulsai de toutes mes forces dans la direction de notre adversaire. Je tiens à préciser que l’accoutrement susmentionné était très graisseux et que si monsieur Croup n’apprécia guère cette initiative, je n’en tirai moi-même aucun plaisir. L’énorme lame fendit l’air, manqua de peu la clavicule du tueur, dont je tiens à saluer à nouveau les remarquables reflexes de survie, et s’abattit sur moi en sifflant. Je me jetai en avant. Roulai sur le sol. Me relevai d’un bond et courut comme si milles démons de l’enfer me talonnaient, m’attendant à tout moment à sentir l’étreinte glaciale de l’acier sur ma nuque. Rien ne vint. Grâce en soit rendue à monsieur Vandemar qui avait profité de l’instant d’inattention du guerrier pour l’empoigner par la taille et tentait à présent de la jeter au dessus de la rambarde, en bramant comme un bœuf à l’agonie.  
   
J’étais sur l’autre rive.  
   
La coupe était à moi.  
   
Un épouvantable raffut éclata dans mon dos. J’eus à peine le temps de jeter un coup d’œil par dessus mon épaule pour voir monsieur Vandemar projeté en arrière comme par le souffle de quelque colossal géant et atterrir dans une gerbe d’éclaboussures au milieu de la rivière. Je ne tentai pas d’en voir davantage et plongeai vers la coupe.  
   
La suite…  
   
La suite de ce récit risque de vous surprendre et j’entends d’ici vos protestations, dame Porte, et vos ricanements benêts, Richard. Dieu sait que je n’y croirais pas moi-même, si je n’en avais pas été témoin. Mais pourtant, je prends le ciel à témoin que je ne vous conte là que la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité ! Que les agneaux de  _Sheperd’s Bush_ me dévorent les entrailles, si je mens !  
   
À peine l’avais-je effleuré de mes doigts que la coupe s’embrasa d’un feu éblouissant, engloutissant toutes choses dans une explosion de lumière blanche. Aussi fort que je serra les paupières, j’en eus les pupilles transpercées.  
   
Et dans l’instant de vertige qui suivit et où j’osais entrouvrir les yeux, je vis…  
   
Je vis une colline battue par les vents où se dressaient d’immenses crocs de pierre, semblables à des titans pétrifiés levant leurs bras minérales vers les cieux. Je vis une lance sanglante. Je vis une île au milieu d’un lac aux eaux claires comme le cristal. Je vis un éclair au dessus de l’onde et une main blanche comme la cire jaillir des flots. Je vis…  
   
Puis tout s’éteignit.  
   
Quand je fus à nouveau capable de regarder autour de moi, je pataugeais à quatre pattes dans une boue épaisse et fétide. La coupe, le pont, la vallée entière, tout avait disparu ! Evanouis ! Vaporisés, comme s’ils n’avaient jamais été là ! Au lieu de cela, de la boue et des déchets à perte de vue. Je m’abstiendrai de mentionner la puanteur qui flottait sur les lieux. L’association Croup & Vandemar et moi pataugions dans ce qui devait être la plus belle fosse à ordures de tout le Londres-d’en-bas. Ma seule consolation étant que mes deux compagnons étaient aussi maculés que moi et dégageaient une odeur tout aussi nauséabonde.  
   
Inutile de préciser que nous fûmes incapables de mettre la main sur le trésor tant recherché.  
   
Sentant la belle humeur de mes acolytes se dégradait à belle vitesse – transvaser des litres de boue n’a jamais amélioré le tempérament de personne et les réserves de patience de monsieur Vandemar étaient déjà naturellement limitées – je décidai de prendre prudemment la poudre d’escampette. Rien ne garantissait qu’ils avaient l’intention de décharger leur frustration sur votre serviteur, mais abondance de précautions n’a jamais nuit. La profession de messieurs Croup et Vandemar reposait tout entière sur une réputation sans tâche, et il aurait été fâcheux pour eux qu’un tel incident vint à s’ébruiter.  
   
Je décampai donc, leur laissant le soin de rapporter à notre employeur notre déplorable aventure.  
   
Je ne sais s’ils le firent.  
   
Je ne sais pas non plus s’ils prirent le soin de rendre à ledit employeur les rubis qu’il nous avaient remis en paiement de nos services. Tout ce que je puis vous dire, c’est que je ne conservai pas longtemps ma propre part du butin. La pierre me brulait littéralement les doigts.  
   
Un soir, après de longs atermoiements, je me rendis à  _Queen’s Park._  Je n’y trouvai comme de juste pas la moindre trace de notre mystérieux commanditaire. Je dénichai une étendue d’eau stagnante et lançai la pierre aussi loin que je le pus. Elle étincela brièvement d’un éclat rouge au dessus de l’eau avant de s’y engloutir sans un bruit.  
   
Sur ce, je quittai les lieux.  
   
Et jamais, au grand jamais, ne remis les pieds à  _King’s Way_  ou à  _Queen’s Park._  
   
   
…  
   
   
Carabas se tut.  
   
Puis tournant à la ronde son sourire éclatant :  
   
« Curieuse histoire, n’est-ce-pas, dame Porte ?  
   
\- Curieuse en effet, répondit en souriant la jeune fille, mais est-elle véridique ? Pas plus que je ne troquerais un rubis contre du charbon, je n’échangerais un secret contre une fable de votre invention. »  
   
Carabas se récria hautement. Old Bailey ricana dans sa barbe.  
   
Richard ne dit mot. Quelque chose dans l’intriguant récit du marquis le troublait et piquait son attention, comme une écharde glissée sous un ongle. Un doute. Une intuition. Un souvenir remontant à sa plus tendre enfance, aux récits que sa mère lui racontait chaque soir dans leur petite maison dans la banlieue ouest d’Oxford et où figuraient maints ponts et maints guerriers couronnés qui défiaient les voyageurs et défendaient de leurs épées brillantes d’inestimables trésors. Et certaines de ses épées étaient gravées. Certaines portaient des noms…  
   
Il se tut pourtant, conscient que dès le premier mot Porte se moquerait gentiment de lui et Carabas le traiterait de sot, mais appuya la jeune fille quand celle-ci proposa que l’on se rendit directement à _King’s Way_  pour vérifier les dires du marquis _._  Carabas protesta avec toute la vigueur de la candeur outragée, puis finit par obtempérer en faisant la grimace. Non sans raison.  
   
Car ils ne trouvèrent rien à  _King’s Way_.   
   
Ni chevalier couronné.  
   
Ni pont.  
   
Ni trésor caché.  
   
Le jardin enchanteur décrit par Carabas se réduisait en tout et pour tout à un égout nauséabond où flottaient débris, ordures, rat crevés et quelques reliefs encore moins ragoutants. En somme un lieu tout à fait semblable à l’image que Richard se faisait des dessous de la capitale avant sa plongée dans les ténèbres du Londres-d’en-bas. Richard se lassa bien vite d’écouter Porte et Carabas argumenter pour savoir si le petit marché du marquis tenait toujours. Celui-ci se savait pertinemment battu, mais il n’était pas homme à abandonner pour si peu.  
   
Le jeune homme s’éloigna, barbotant jusqu’au genoux dans les déjections.  
   
Son pied heurta un objet dur. Richard se pencha et, après une hésitation et une grimace de dégoût, plongea sa main dans la boue noirâtre. Il en tira un objet circulaire qui lança un bref éclair métallique dans la lumière de la torche de Porte. Un fin cercle d’acier. Richard fit tourner songeusement l’objet entre ses doigts. L’idée lui vint que, s’il fouillait assez profondément dans la boue épaisse, peut-être trouverait-il une lame rouillée et – pourquoi pas ? – une coupe d’argent rongée par l’usure… Derrière lui, Porte se mit à rire et Carabas s’éloigna en pestant, fouettant rageusement de sa canne l’eau fangeuse.  
   
Richard laissa retomber la couronne dans la boue.  
   
Elle s’y engloutit avec un petit _Plop_  à peine audible. Le jeune homme considéra un instant la surface de l’eau, puis tourna les talons. Il rejoignit d’un pas nonchalant Porte et le marquis qui jurait maintenant copieusement dans sa barbe.  
   
Ce qui appartenait à  _King’s Way_  devait rester  _à King’s Way._  
   
   
 _…_  
   
   
Richard Mayhew était heureux. Indubitablement, ridiculement heureux.  
   
Et ceci, nulle épée rutilante, nulle coupe flamboyante, ne pourrait jamais rien y changer.

 


End file.
